marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ekatarina Gryaznova (Earth-616)
, formerly , Operation: Zero Tolerance | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Aguilar Institute facility in northern California, near the Oregon border; formerly El Salvador | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = No Hair | Hair2 = (formerly blondCategory:Blond Hair) | UnusualFeatures = A row of short protrusion running down the top of her head, skin blotches | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Agent of the Aguilar Institute | Education = | Origin = Human Cyborg (Prime Sentinel) and Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Francis Moore; Adam Pollina; Mark Morales | First = X-Force #67 | Death = X-Force #82 | HistoryText = Origin Ekatraina Gryaznova, alias Gryphon worked for rogue faction of the CIA working in El Salvador The team was tasked with kidnapping Dr. Rebecca Schuyler, but the mutant hero Domino came to her rescue. Ekatarina sent the combat droid Jericho to fight her, but Domino used an EMP to take it down. The feedback put Ekatraina in a coma for ten months. Operation: Zero Tolerance She was later revived by three brilliant doctors Dr. Ogada, Dr. Joshua, and Dr. Chandra who were working for the Aguilar Institute. She was chosen as a prime subject for Operation: Zero Tolerance. She was then approached by Bastion, head of the group, who offered to restore her mobility altering her to become a through cybernetic's into a Prime Sentinel. She accepted the offer but only so she could get revenge on Domino. When the Mutant Liberation Front took hostages at the Wakeman Oncological Research Center, Ekatarina came to stop the group with a group of agents. X-Force disguised themselves as a news crew to get inside, but she recognized but let them go so the Prime Sentinels inside could deal with them. The agents later captured Rictor, Shatterstar, and Meltdown. Gryaznova led them into the facility and took Tempo, Dragoness, and Domino as prisoners. FBI Agent Ritter attempted to have their captives released, but she refused. She was then contacted by Bastion, but claimed that Domino had escaped. Ekatarina brought Domino to the Aguilar Institute's doctors. Domino awakened from her unconscious state and soon realized that she was drugged. Gryaznova walked in and told her that she was her prisoner. Domino told her to go ahead and kill her and Gryaznova told her that she was not going to kill her, but instead wanted her to suffer for what she had done in her life. She then told Domino that she has found information regarding what Gryaznova believed to be Domino's past and began to tell her about the files. She told her of a young 13-year-old girl that was arrested to her dealings with the death of her ex-husband and other recent dealings with X-Force. She then placed her into the doctors' care, and they planted a device in her nervous system. Domino told her that only a few things were true, but even some of it was not Domino but a shape-shifter posing as her. Gryaznova then told her that in El Salvador Domino went to save a doctor and encountered a new cybernetic robot named Jericho. Domino used some sort of EMP weapon and fried the robot, which in turn put Gryaznova, who controlled the robot, into a coma. Gryaznova then told her that when she awoke in the hospital, she was turned into a Prime Sentinel and planned to eventually find Domino and take her revenge on her. Gryaznova then knocked Domino out. When Domino awakened, she was in a hospital and was being administered anesthesia while Gryaznova looked on. She placed a neural leech on the men guarding Meltdown, Rictor, and Shatterstar so that doctors could study them. However, X-Force came to their rescue, and Moonstar knocked Ekatarina out with her powers. Gryphon When Bastion discovered that Ekatarina was a traitor, he reprogrammed her body's nanotechnology, turning her into a freak. She was taken to the Aguilar Institute where they used genetic engineering and her nanotechnology to transform her into the Gryphon, a hybrid of nature's most efficient predators. When Domino and Jesse Bedlam and invaded the facility's site so that Domino could confront Gryphon, they were ambushed and turned over to the Gryphon, but Jesse returned with X-Force to save her. They nullified the device the doctor had put on her. The Gryphon battled Domino, but was ultimately beaten when she stood under the force field cell, and Bedlam reactivated it, crushing her back. Badly injured, she started the facility's self-destruct in an attempt to kill Domino, but Domino and the rest of X-Force escaped. | Powers = As a Prime Sentinel: * Superhuman Strength * Flight * Energy Blasts * Adaptation to Enemy Attacks Later powers: * Augmented Physical Attributes: including enhanced strength, speed, and reflexes * Shapeshifting: she could reshape her hands into claws | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/gryphoneka.htm }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Category:Energy Projection Category:Adaptation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Suicide